MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 5: The Three Ultimates.
Mass and Rook where sitting down at Mr Smoothies enjoying a smoothie each. Mass: "Well, that's why I think the Plumbers should get more jails." Rook: "I disagree. The amount of... what was that!!" A crash startled the two of them. Mass: "Finally, some action (presses Omnitrix)." Eatle struck a pose and ran towards the noise. A big man in a large brown coat and hat was sliding jewelry into a sack. Eatle: "Hey buddy, just drop the jewelry.... The man glanced behind himself. Eatle: "...and everything will be alright." The man suddenly threw off his coat revealing the once thought-to-be dead... Four Fight. He chuckled and Mass gasped. Then he threw the sack straight into Eatle, knocking him to the ground. People started screaming and running away from the area. Eatle ate the jewels and then shot a powerful shining laser towards Four Fight. He dodged it and grabbed Eatle's horn and swung him around and around. Then he let go and Eatle smashed into a brick wall. The omnitrix timed out and Mass crumpled to the ground. Rook tried to air-kick Four Fight, but he grabbed Rook's leg and smashed him to the ground. Mass: "That's exactly what happened last time I went Eatle..." (collapses to the ground). Four Fight: "The distraction is complete. Now for phase two!" He ran off. Later, Rook shook Mass awake. Mass rubbed his head. Mass: "UGHHH...Rook? Where's Four Fight?" Rook: "I am not sure, but I have just received a distress call from the Plumber base. We must go there immediately!" MassTass 10 and Rook entered Max's Plumbing Store and took the toilet down to the plumber base. Just as they came to a stop, the doors opened and there stood Four Fight. Unexpectidly, he grabbed MassTass and Rook and threw them to the side as he and two other figures entered the lift. Then the doors closed and the three left the base. Mass got to his feet just as Max ran up to him. Mass: "What just happened!? Did he steal something?" Max: "No, but he did free two prisoners. Flame Fist and Razor Edge. His two accomplices." Mass: "Is everyone okay?" Max: "Thankfully yes, but we have to stop them all. They're dangerous!" Mass looked at Rook as he got to his feet. Mass: "Looks like we'll need Wildmutt to stop him... (turns Omnitrix) ...by tracking their scents!" (presses down Omnitrix). Stinkfly: "Oh man. Well, it could have been worse. C'mon Rook." Rook: "Wait, what are you...." Stinkfly picked up Rook and started to fly out of the base. Max: "Wait Mass! There is a tracking chip that has been implanted into Sharp Edge's crystals. You can find him with this!" He threw Stinkfly a tracking locator. and he caught it. Stinkfly: "Thanks! Wait, why doesn't Flame Fist have a chip on him?" Max: "He would always burn it up. And besides, wherever the Petrosapien goes, so will the Pyronite." Stinkfly buzzed around town with Rook is his arms. Mass hoped the tracker was working correctly. Finally, they arrived at an old warehouse. Stinkfly turned human. Mass: "What a Dump." Rook: But that is impossible. There is no trash around this area." Mass: "It's an expression Rook!" Rook: Ah yes, of course." Mass and Rook started walking towards it, when suddenly an alarm sounded and a big garage door opened. Inside, a huge robot started to turn on. Rook: "It must be a defense mechanism!" Mass: "Well soon it will be a destroyed mechanism!" (presses Omnitrix). Rook: "That was terrible Mass." Swampfire ran towards the robot and threw a fireball at it. The fire had no effect. The robot attacked. Mass skidded under his legs and jumped onto his back. The robot stumbled back and Rook ran up to it. He shot a net out which attached to its legs. The robot fell face first into the ground. Then Swampfire created some large, thick vines to wrap it up and keep it quiet, then he turned human. Mass: "Nothing to it." Mass and Rook went inside the garage. There was a door in the left corner. Mass opened it. He walked through a dark corridor and when it came to an end, Mass was shocked. There was a huge machine that reached to the roof. It was buzzing with electricity sparking out of it, and was shaped sort of like a hour glass. At the bottom was an archway that was beginning to turn on. And there were the three villains, tinkering with the controls. Mass: "Hey!" The three spun around. Mass: "What do you think you're doing?" Four Fight: "Quick. Don't let him get to the controls!" He turned back around while Flame Fist and Razor Edge started running towards Mass and Rook. MassTass ran towards Flame Fist while Rook took on Razor Edge. Mass: (Presses Omnitrix) Flame Fist threw a fireball, but XLR8 dodged it and tripped him. XLR8: "Looks like I'm too fast for you!" Flame Fist stood up quickly and struck XLR8's face and he stumbled back. XLR8 then spun around and around Flame Fist as fast as he could and created a tornado. Then he kicked Flame Fist and he smashed into a work table. Mean-while, Rook was leaping back-and-fourth, dodging Razor Edge's diamonds. Rook fired a net at Sharp Edge, but he ripped it in half. They started to throw punches and kick's. Then Rook grabbed Razor Edge's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Then XLR8 kicked him on-top of Flame Fist. Then the two criminals stood up and grinned. Four Fight: "Do you know why I built this machine?" XLR8: .... Four Fight: "To evolve!" XLR8: "That's dumb!" Four Fight: "Not once you've seen what it can do!" Suddenly the three of them started to step back into the portal. XLR8 tried to stop them, but Flame Fist made a wall of fire and XLR8 couldn't get around it. XLR8: (Presses Omnitrix) Articguana: "Articguana? Haven't seen him for a while!" Articguana extinguished the flames and froze the portal. Four Fight: "GRRRRRR!!! Get them!!" Articguana: "Look's like you two have to chill out!" Artciguana and his cheesy line froze the Pyronite and the Petrosapien. Then Four Fight threw a concrete mass at Articguana. Articguana rolled to the side and froze Four Fight's hand. He crushed the ice and ran towards Mass. Articguana froze the floor and Four Fight slipped over. He growled and charged at the frozen ice portal and smashed through it and jumped into the portal. The other two villains had escaped the ice and ran in with him. Mass gasped as the three emerged. Ultimate Four Fight: "NO MORE GAMES!! THIS ENDS.. NOW!!!!!!!" All four of them had changed. Razor Edge had evolved into a large red and powerful dog. Flame Fist had turned into a floating creature similar to Ultimate Echo Echo and Four Fight had changed into the biggest, meanest and toughest creature that has ever been seen. Rook: "This is not good." Ultimate Four Fight fired missiles at the two and they exploded, sending Mass and Rook high into the air and hard to the ground. He laughed. Rook started to get up, but Ultimate Flame Fist grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to his face. Ult Flame Fist: "Bye Bye!" He was about to smash Rook into the ground when Four Arms caught his arm and punched him in the face. Ult Flame Fist smashed into the large machine. Ult Razor Edge roared and jumped to attack. He tackled Four Arms and they fell to the floor. Four Arms kicked Ult Razor Edge off him. Then he continuously punched him until he was lying flat on the floor. Then Ultimate Four Fight attacked again. He punched Four Arms in the face. Then the chest, then the face again. Mass couldn't take much more of this. He tried to rest, but Ult Four Fight kicked him in the face and he flew into a wall. Rook got up and jumped onto Ult Four Fight's back and punched him continuously in the face, but Ult Four Fight was too strong and he elbowed him in the chest. Rook had the wind knocked out of him. Then Ult Four Fight picked up limp Rook and threw him, but Four Arms, at the last second, caught him and lay him on the ground. Four Arms: "Now where getting somewhere!" They both charged at each-other. Ult Four Fight swung a punch, but Four Arms dodged and elbowed Ult Four Fight in the face. Ult Four Fight swung so hard at Mass that he spun around, his back facing Four Arms. Four Arms took the opportunity and grabbed Ult Four Fight's tail and swung him around and around and threw him hard at the portal next to the other two villains. He hit and a huge white light flashed. Four Arms shielded his eyes. Then the whole warehouse started to collapse in. Four Arms uncovered his eyes and ran to where he threw Four Fight. He started looking for the villains, but there was too much debris and he had to leave. Mass picked up Rook and leaped out of a hole in the roof, just as the warehouse collapsed. Later Mass, Grandpa Max and Rook where standing outside the destroyed building with plumbers everywhere collecting evidence and looking for the three villains. Max: "Well, I would say good job, but you lost the criminals, so... yeah...." Grandpa rubbed his neck. Mass: "Meh... I did what i had to do. You okay Rook?" Rook: Fine. Just a headache that's all." Max: "Alright boys, you should probably get back to base. we'll take care of things here." Mass: "OK Grandpa" On the way back Rook was talking to Mass about the previous incident, but Mass wasn't listening. He was thinking... if the three villains where still in their "ultimate" forms and they survived.... that would make there next fight much... worse!... Main Events Four Fight, Razor Edge and Flame Fist all turn ultimate. Four Fight, Sharp Edge and Flame Fist's where-abouts are currently unknown. Characters MassTass 10 Rook Blonco Grandpa Max Four Fight Flame Fist Razor Edge Aliens Used Eatle Stinkfly (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation, intended alien was Wildmutt) Swampfire (first re-appearance) XLR8 Articguana (first re-appearance) Four Arms (first re-appearance) Trivia This episode aired after "A fallen Comrade" in Australia. Category:Episodes